Why?
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: It's been years. To Zim, it's all just fun and games to Dib, it's just tiring. Then one night, it no longer stays a game. Can Dib survive?


AN: This is the first IZ fanfic I have written in over a year…well, let's make that two years. It's completely brand new. It was done for an IZslash message list lyric wheel. Reviews are appreciated muchly D

Warnings: One-sided slash (Zim/Dib), kind of angsty in a sense. Death at the end.

Why?

"Zim, I'm tired of this. Your plans are so easy to destroy…you don't even seem like you're trying, anymore. I'm not even trying to capture you anymore. It's gotten old, Space-boy. Why don't we just—stop the fighting? Why can't you just live peacefully on Earth? You're not going to take over the world, at this rate. Why not quit?"

Dib sighed, shaking his head at his reflection. "That would never work…. Zim's too stubborn," he muttered to himself, reaching for his toothbrush. It had been another exhausting day of high school, and an exhausting day of half-heartedly chasing the little green alien known as Zim all over the city. Dib just wanted a break. What he had said was true—he wasn't even trying to capture Zim anymore—he didn't want to, anymore. Zim had become more than just the enemy. He was an obsession. In a twisted sense, Zim was Dib's only friend, and if Dib captured Zim…well, he wouldn't have his friend anymore.

It was embarrassing, almost. Dib couldn't go a day without making sure Zim wasn't up to something. Or was that just an excuse—a reason for Dib to keep spying on the alien for other reasons than to protect the world from his next evil scheme? Dib had grown almost…fond of the space invader. Well, no, fond wasn't quite strong enough, and Dib knew that, but wouldn't admit it. Throughout the day Dib would find himself thinking of Zim in ways he shouldn't be, but at the same time, could not be helped.

Dib bent down over the sink, spitting out the foam from brushing his teeth. He knew what it was that he felt for Zim—and he knew that his feelings would never be returned. Zim, fall in love with a human? The only thing Dib could see Zim loving was Zim. Sure, it bothered him, but Dib knew it couldn't be helped. Zim was an alien—maybe Irkens did not experience an emotion like love? It was quite possible. But man…could Irkens hate someone.

Dib had grown used to it, though. He was thankful, at least, with the fact that Zim at least realized he, Dib, existed. If Zim had just simply ignored him…Dib would have gone crazy and possibly would have done something stupid. And as much as he wanted to keep finding ways to grab Zim's attention—especially by pissing Zim off (Zim was cute when he was angry of flustered), Dib knew he didn't want to risk hurting the Invader; that he didn't want to risk getting him captured.

That's why he wanted to talk to Zim, to reason with him. Their fighting wasn't helping either of them. If he could just convince Zim to agree to a truce, they wouldn't have to do this anymore. If only he could convince Zim that Earth didn't suck quite as much as Zim was making it out to. If only Zim would give the planet a chance…

"Like that would ever happen," Dib muttered, turning off the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked himself over in the mirror, frowning at the baggy black eyes he had. "I need to get some sleep…" he muttered, yawning behind his hand before stretching and walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, human, did you forget something?"

Dib's shoulders tensed before he looked over at his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dib asked, walking over to Zim. "Why aren't you out planning your next big move?"

Zim smirked. "Because I know you're no match for me without this," Zim said, swinging a weird looking weapon in front of Dib. "And it's no fun if you're not even a worthy opponent, Dib-worm," he said, still smirking.

Dib watched the weapon warily before sighing. "What do you want, Zim?"

"I just wanted to make sure there's an even playing field. Is there something wrong with that?" Zim asked.

"Is this all this is to you? A game?" Dib growled. "What happened to getting rid of your enemy, huh? The Zim I know wouldn't try to be fair. He'd want the most unfair advantage he could have."

"So? Having an unfair advantage could be fun…it would be especially fun watching you struggle, and usually I'd want that, but I want a fair fight next time," Zim explained, standing to his full height. He had grown some, something that had made his ego grow a bit bitter, but he still only came to Dib's chest.

Dib sighed and shook his head. "Zim…I don't want to fight anymore," he said, staring down at Zim, regarding him with a harsh eye. "You're never going to take over the Earth, and I'm never going to capture you and put you on an autopsy table. So why don't we stop this stupid fighting, and you just learn to live here on Earth? You're been here for years, Zim. If you were capable of destroying me or this planet you would have done so by now. I'm tired of being apart of this game, because it's obvious that's all this is to you, Zim. If you're not serious about taking over this planet, then stop trying and just live here peacefully," Dib rambled before he knew it. He was angry, yet he didn't understand why.

Zim just stared blankly at Dib for a few moments before glaring icily at him. "I can so take over this planet, Dib!" he growled. "I can do it without getting rid of you, too. You're just a stupid _hyu-man_, after all. I could squash you like the worm you are. I am ZIM! Nothing can stand in my way."

"Then go home and work on the new way to take over this planet. I'd like to see you succeed—you're not going to. I'll laugh as I watch you fail!"

"Stupid human! Don't you know who you're talking to? I am ZIM! One of the Irken Elite!" and with that, Zim sent one last deadly glare at Dib before making his way out of Dib's window, leaving the weird weapon laying on his bed.

"Well…that could have gone better," Dib sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah well," he muttered. "It's not like I can't stop him from completing his plans, however stupid they may be.

"If only I had kept my mouth shut—he wouldn't be provoked into actually trying," he whispered as he crawled into bed, moving the weapon over to a safe place.

* * *

"Stupid human…doesn't know what he's talking about…can take over this planet in a heartbeat…" Zim muttered angrily as he made his way back to his base. He continued to mutter angrily to himself as he made his way inside, kicking Gir, who was sleeping soundly on the floor in front of the couch. Gir just turned over in his sleep as Zim nursed his foot. As he made his way down to his lab, Zim noticed there was a note on his communication screen.

"'Master, two really tall guys called. Wanted to talk about stuff!'" Zim read under his breath. He ordered the computer to state the location of the last call, his eyes widening.

"The Tallest wanted to talk to me?" he whispered in awe. He quickly sent a transmission, thankful that the line wasn't busy for once.

"Yes, Zim?"

"What is it now, Zim?"

"Greetings, my Tallest," Zim said reverently, bowing slightly. "You wanted to talk to me, sirs?"

"Oh yes," Red muttered, placing his claws together as if he were thinking. "What was it that we were going to say…?"

Purple rolled his eyes at Red before turning to Zim. "We wanted to speak to you about your mission, Zim."

"My mission?" Zim blinked. He racked his brain for something to report, but nothing came to mind. "It's coming along great, my Tallest! Couldn't be better!" he said, almost too cheerfully.

Red and Purple glanced at each other skeptically. "Yeeaaah…" Red drawled out, staring at Zim. "We aren't confident in your abilities, Zim. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Purple agreed. "We want you to destroy Earth, Zim. Or don't come back. We don't want to busy ourselves with an Invader who can't do his job."

Zim's smile faded. "Don't…come back?" he whispered

"Yes. If you destroy Earth, you can come back."

"But please, take your time, Zim. We're in no hurry," Red said, smiling at Zim. The transmission shorted.

Zim sat there, staring blankly at the screen for a few moments before glowering at it. "I am an Invader! I can take over this planet, just you wait!" he growled, storming away from the communication area and heading over to his planning station. "Dib's in the way…I have to destroy him, first…but how? The human is like a bug…he just keeps coming back."

Suddenly Zim had wished he had never brought Dib's weapon back to him….

* * *

Dib woke up the next morning, exhausted. He hadn't slept any better. He almost felt worse than he did last night. Speaking of last night…Dib rubbed his head, getting out of his bed, and glanced over at the weapon. Something told him he was going to need that weapon, even though he didn't want to fight anymore. Dib almost considered not fighting back at all, and letting Zim have his way. Zim would be better off, after all, if Dib just stopped getting in the way.

If only Dib could explain to Zim how he really felt; if only he could tell Zim that things would be better off if they just stopped. Well…he did basically tell him that already, but Zim didn't listen. If only Dib could show Zim the truth of the matter…but Dib would never say that. Dib would never say that he loved Zim—it would only give Zim an opening to exploit, just like he had done with Dib's family—Zim used them against him. Dib wouldn't have that, not again.

So Dib decided that he'd still protect the planet. These people, even if they never appreciated Dib and called him names or thought he was weird, needed to be protected from the threat of an alien invasion. Who knew what the Irken race would do to Earth if Zim ever got his way? The whole human race could cease to exist…or they could all be slaves to a race of monsters, performing nothing but manual labor while the Irken race behaved like Kings.

Dib couldn't let that happen…he couldn't just quit and give up his whole race. But at the same time, he didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't need anymore sleepless nights trying to stop Zim's current plan of destruction.

If only he knew what to do…. If only he could get a break from this madness, he'd be able to think and figure out what would be best. "Maybe Dad was right…maybe I should have gotten into real science…

"Holy shit!" Dib shouted, stepping away from the hole that had gotten blown into the wall. He hid behind the canister to the stairs. "Something shot at me…" he muttered, looking around for an open window. "Please…don't tell me he's already starting this early in the morning…" Dib whispered, standing up, moving towards the bathroom. "Zim! IF you can hear me, I don't have time for this!"

This time Dib heard whatever it was that had been shot at him. As quickly as he could, he ducked out of the way. "What the hell? No warning, no laughter at my impending doom?" Dib thought out loud.

"Did he take when I said seriously?" Dib crawled his way over to the stairs, trying to move away from the windows. He couldn't tell if Zim was shooting through the windows, but he was sure that it was Zim. The sound of the weapon wasn't similar to a gun, so it had to be one of Zim's weapons. But why is Zim hiding? Wouldn't he have revealed himself by now, cackling on about how much better he was than Dib, going on about how Irkens were the superior race?  
"Zim! Stop shooting at me!" Dib hissed, hiding in the staircase. "Just tell me what you want!"

The answer Dib received was another shot very close to Dib's hand, only centimeters from Dib's fingers. "Shit," he hissed, moving further down the stairs, trying to keep himself protected. "He's inside the house…" he whispered, sneaking down the stairs. As he did so, he tried to remember the angle of the holes. They could possibly give him a clue as to where Zim could be. If only he knew where Zim was, he could fight back.

But he would need a weapon. And if Zim was following him, it would be difficult for Dib to make it to his father's lab—there was no guarantee that his father had invented any new weapons, either…. Damnit, he needed time to think and Zim was going to give him the chance. It had to be Zim…no one's shot was that bad—but Zim was actually getting close. Could it be that the alien was actually trying?

Another shot whizzed by Dib's ear, nicking him. "Ouch! Shit…" Dib sunk low to the ground, slinking down and away from the staircase. "Where the hell are you, Zim?" he asked, more to himself than to Zim, himself. "What happened to being fair?" Dib shouted. "At least let me see you!"

That's when it hit him. Zim was wearing some sort of invisibility device—that's why Dib couldn't see him, and that's why he couldn't figure out where the bullets were coming from.

"Why should I let you see me?" Zim asked.

Dib stood up, listening all around him, then winced as a small object crashed into his head. Zim's voice…where was it coming from? Where did that object come from?

"I didn't want to be fair anymore…you're in my way, and I need to get rid of you, Dib-human," Zim said. Dib couldn't pinpoint where his voice was coming from. It almost sounded as if it were coming from all around him. "The Tallest offered me something, Dib…a ticket off this stinking pile of filth. I just need to destroy you to get it."

Zim's tone wavered. Dib's eyes narrowed, then they widened. "You can't go back unless you destroy me?" he asked quietly. "Don't they want this planet, too?"

"Silence! Stand still, human. It'll be painless if you just let me shoot you," Zim growled.

Dib could tell he struck a nerve. "You're really serious, aren't you, Space-boy? They want you to destroy this planet, but you can't do so as long as I live, right?" Dib continued to ask, studying the area around him, turning around to where he thought he heard movement. "So that's why you have to destroy me—you can't complete your mission otherwise, right? You're _pathetic_, Zim…"

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted.

Another shot whizzed dangerously close to Dib's head, the bullet landing on the wall opposite to Dib. Dib moved away, noticing how laser-like the bullets followed his movements to the couch. "Zim, you don't have to do this—you don't have to take that kind of shit from your leaders! Stand up to them—go back and leave this planet as it is. You'll be happier that way."

"I'm not going to be happy until I destroy this damned planet. I'm not going to be happy until you're out of my way!" Zim shouted, shooting once again.

The last shot got Dib right in the thigh, preventing him from moving away. Dib cried out in pain, clutching a hand over the entry wound. "D-Damnit…. Zim—please, listen to me! You can be happy without having to destroy me or this planet! Who cares about your leaders? They've done nothing but treat you like shit!"

"SILENCE, HUMAN!" Zim shrieked, revealing himself, standing beside Dib. His eyes were narrowed to slits, snarling at Dib as Dib attempted to crawl away. Zim shot another warning shot, striking through Dib's spike of hair. "You know nothing of the torture I've gone through having to stay on this disgusting planet for so long. I need to prove I can do this—you said so last night—I can't as long as you're still alive. And I can't have that. This planet will be mine as long as you're gone…" Zim aimed the strange weapon at Dib's head, in the middle of his forehead.

"Zim—listen—I can—I can help you," Dib hissed in pain, turning his head away from the pointed gun. His eyes were watering, partly because of the pain in his thigh, partly because of Zim's anger. "I—this planet—as much as I—want to keep this planet safe—the people here—they've treated me like shit," Dib choked out, hiding his eyes from Zim. He was admitting defeat…he couldn't believe it…but he was too young to die—if admitting his defeat could save his life….

"What are you saying? That this planet isn't worth anything to you anymore, human?" Zim asked, still snarling. "And how do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I wouldn't turn on you, Zim. When have I ever lacked loyalty? I protected this planet for _years_ without a single bit of thanks," Dib said, ignoring the pain in his leg, slowly making his way onto his feet, using the couch for support, as his leg couldn't support him. "These people…they've done nothing but mock me. I can't—keep sacrificing so much for them. They're not worth it—the people here on earth ignored me. Let them deal with the oncoming destruction."

Zim's eyes were still narrow, but he was regarding Dib with curiosity. "So what are you saying…" he asked, still holding the weapon up, aiming between Dib's eyes.

"Join me," Dib said softly, stumbling forward, using the couch as his crutch. "Let's leave this place, together. Let's—let's be allies, Zim. Give this planet to your Tallests. Tell them it's ready for destruction, and then leave the Irken Empire and never go back," Dib suggested, almost pleading with Zim. "If you ever go back, you can call me your slave. I'll even _be_ your slave, Zim. Just…Just put down the gun…"

Zim almost lowered the weapon, then glared at Dib. "You're tricking me," he muttered.

"What! Zim—I'm not tricking you! I don't want to fight you anymore—and I don't want to see you get hurt. You're—you're" Dib's mouth closed, his eyes pleading Zim desperately to understand, to let him go without having to say it. His eyes watered pitifully, but Dib fought off the tears of pain, both physical and mental.

"Would you really be my slave, human? Is your life really _worth_ that much more than the rest of the people here?" Zim asked, smirking. "This is all this is about, human. You just want to live now that it's obvious I could kill you without any effort."

"No, that's not why, Zim!" Dib cried, panicking. _Just tell him you want him to be happy—that his happiness is more important than your freedom. _Dib shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind. "I know I'm defeated, yes, but—but I want to help you."

"Why? Why do you want to help me? I just shot you. I'm about to do so again," Zim hissed, his claw tightening on what must have been the trigger.

"I don't hate you, Zim! I haven't ever hated you—well, maybe I did, but I don't anymore!" Dib forced out, forcing himself to look Zim in the eye. "You're—you are important to me, Zim. I love—"

Dib never got to finish his sentence.

Zim put the gun down on the floor, dusting off his hands. "Stupid human. You should have never felt anything other than hate," he whispered, walking over to Dib's twitching and bleeding body. "But you'll never put my advice to use! Ha! I killed you, _hyu-man_. This planet is now mine!"

Zim laughed to himself, almost hysterically as he looked down at Dib's empty stare, his lips frozen on the start of another word. "I would have made you my slave if you still hated me… Only because you would have _hated _it so much. I would have loved to see you suffer…"

Zim kicked Dib's lifeless side before making his way out of the house. "It was fun playing, Dib. But I've won. The planet is mine…

"And I can finally leave this filthy ball of dirt."


End file.
